Wave Hello
by dancing as the stars shine
Summary: Massie Block has been torn away from her friends and everything she's ever known. With no friends in England, how will the popularity queen cope? Will she find new friends? And what about James? DISCLAIMED: Lisi Harrison owns the characters, I proudly say that I own this plot. Cover image courtesy of splendeur!
1. Wave Hello to the Alpha

Wave Hello

Chapter 1

Hi! How was spring break? Well, my spring break is over, but that question was for those of you on spring break. Meh. Hope you like this! BTW, this story is all about Massie's POV. Sorry! For Massington, read I Promise. Bye!

-Anastasia

_**Massie's POV**_

I uncertainly looked up at the dreary gray building of KISS (Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School) as I paused in front of the heavy oak wood doors of the entrance to the school. I quickly glanced down at my outfit; even in uniform. I opened my mouth to command Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire to rate me. I immediately shut my mouth after I realized that my four best friends were halfway across the world, and for once in my life; I was a loner. Sighing, I smoothed my dark blue pleated skirt. It looked like something Kristen's mom forced her to wear to school everyday. I tugged on my fluffy white knee-height knee-socks. Pulling down my emerald green Victoria's Secret camisole, I stared at my feet; trying to process that my powder pink pedicure was hidden by a pair of flat, sensible black Mary Janes. Oh, how I wished I could wear my new darling Chanel ballet flats, the black, silver, and gold accented ones still in the shoebox on the floor of my closet. I dusted off my soft navy vest (ah-bviously dork city) and unbuttoned the top button of my white cap-sleeved button-down lace blouse. I stroked my long chestnut ponytail, which I had accented with a cute sky blue bow. I straightened the silky red-and-blue striped tie, a dorky-but-cute-in-a-nerd-chic way accessory that was required.

I nervously tugged on my sparkling chandelier diamond drop-earrings and checked my makeup and gloss in my purple Swavroski crystal-studded Chanel compact. I hadn't had first day of school jitters since fourth grade when I transferred to OCD. Sliding my deep red leather Balenciaga purse on my left shoulder, I glanced down at my iPhone again. **0 NEW MESSAGES.** Ugh. James hadn't texted me yet! He told me he'd text me before school started to help guide me around, but he hasn't sent anything. Suddenly, my phone exploded. No, not literally. My phone exploded with messages from the Pretty Committee.

**Alicia: **How's England?

**Claire:** We miss u!

**Kristen:** R u ur new skool?

**Dylan: **Did u meet a hawttie?

**Claire: **How was ur flight?

**Alicia: **Hows Bean?

**Kristen: **Any good shopping centers?

**Dylan:** Can u visit soon?

I let out an unlady-like snort when I read Dylan's latest text. I grinned like an idiot as my thumbs rapidly flew over my screen.

**Massie: **Dyl, I just got here! I'll try 2 visit 4 spring break.

**Dylan: **I know, we just miss u!

**Massie:** Ah-bviously!

**Alicia:** Do u have 2 wear a uniform?

**Massie: **Yep.

**Claire: **Send a pic!

**Kristen: **Yeah!

**Massie: **Done.

I raised her iPhone and snapped a quick picture of my KISS uniform. With a few keystrokes, an avalanche of texts confirmed that the PC had received the snapshot.

**Kristen:** What's up with the tie?

**Alicia: **Dork much?

**Claire: **U make it look good!

**Massie: **H8 the tie, but its mandantory!

**Dylan:** Mass is already becoming 2 sophisticated 4 us… Big words!

I beamed at Claire's supportive text and giggled at Dylan's funny one.

"Hello there, stranger."

I whip-turned to see who had said that. It was James, with his ah-dorable x10 accent and penny-brown heart-melting eyes. His dark thick black hair was fully messy in an ah-dorable-on-purpose kind of way. His full red lips were curved in an amused and mischievous smile. Dressed in khaki slacks, a crisp white button-up long sleeve with the cuffs folder back neatly, a navy-and-red cashmere sweater vest, the same nerd-chic red-and-blue striped tie, and shiny black leather shoes; James looked ah-dorable x100. Sweat pooled under my arms, an ah-nnoying habit that happened whenever I was nervous or- OMG…crushing on someone. Did that mean I had a crush on James? I sneaked a glance at James again. He was definitely crushable. I dropped my iPhone back into my red leather bag and smoothed my navy skirt. James grinned at me and offered me his arm; just like a gentleman.

"Shall we, milady?"

"Please, do."

I mock-curtsied and batted my Lancôme-coated lashes flirtatiously. James chuckled and I clasped his arm tightly. He walked me over to another drab gray building with a set of big heavy-looking polished oak doors with glass windows. With a dramatic sweep of his tanned arm, James said, "This, milady, is KISS's library." I peered inside the shiny glass to see dozens of nerdy LBRs hurrying to return, check out, or read books before first period started. I nodded briskly and gestured for James to continue his tour of KISS campus. James showed me the administration building, the auditorium, the classrooms, the quad, the cafeteria, the tennis courts, the swimming pools (indoor, of course), the locker rooms, and everything. And everything, and I mean _everything_, was painted some boring shade of gray. Out of the blue, just as I was sneaking glances at James's defined profile, he abruptly turned to me and said,

"Mass, why don't we go over to the administration building to retrieve you schedule?"

"Uh, when does first period start again?"

"8:00 sharp."

"That means…we have about seven more minutes before the bell." I confirmed, pulling out my phone to check the time. 7:53 AM. James grasped my wrist and pulled me over to the administration building. At the front desk (it was cherry wood, by the way), a kind lady with a glossy red bob and ice blue eyes helped me.

"Your name, Miss?"

"Massie Block."

The placard on the desk said, "Ryanne Kingsdove, Secretary." Ryanne typed rapidly on the glimmering white keyboard of her Mac flatscreen and retrieved a piece of still cream-colored manila paper from a white printer next to her.

"Here is your schedule, Ms. Block. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, Ryanne."

Ryanne nodded back politely, and returned to whatever was so intriguing on her computer. I looked down at my schedule to see which classroom I was to report to first.

**Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**Schedule for: BLOCK, MASSIE**

**Grade: 8**

**Student Identification #: 172459**

**Term 1 Courses:**

**Period 1: French. Bonlise, Amanda. Room C114**

**Period 2: Advanced Algebra. Gentile, Mitchell. Room A115**

**Period 3: English. Harlane, Mariah. Room A105**

**Period 4: Physical Education. Bonnet, Lucy. Gym.**

**Period 5: Lunch.**

**Period 6: Science 8. Ardou, Charlotte. Room A122**

**Period 7: History. Channing, Arlene. Room A144**

**Period 8: Intro to Advanced Technology. Castor, Blair. Room C113**

I stared at my schedule; completely overwhelmed. How on earth did I manage to get into Advanced Algebra? I was failing plain old regular Algebra back home in Westchester! If you counted a C+ as failing…which I do. And what about Intro to Advanced Technology?! I wasn't a tech geek, and had no interest in becoming one! I knew the basics of using a computer, like making documents and spreadsheets, email, presentations, and basic stuff like that. In no way would I be able to get through Advanced Technology. Ehmagawd! James snatched the sheet of paper out of my moisturized hands; while I stood there petrified. James's eyebrows lifted as he examined my schedule. He handed the paper back to me and whistled.

"Well aren't you a smart one? Advanced Algebra and Advanced Tech?"

"Well…um…"

"Don't worry, I was just teasing! I have those classes too. Let's go, I'll walk you to French. Friendly tip: if you lie low, Mademoiselle Bonlise won't call on you as much."

"Much obliged, James."

"Here, look at my schedule. I have a few classes with you."

James handed me his schedule and smiled at me while I read it through.

**Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**Schedule for: PIERRE, JAMES**

**Grade: 8**

**Student Identification #: 132847**

**Term 1 Courses:**

**Period 1: English. Harlane, Mariah. Room A105.**

**Period 2: Advanced Algebra. Gentile, Mitchell. Room A115**

**Period 3: Science 8. Ardou, Charlotte. Room A122**

**Period 4: Physical Education. Bonnet, Lucy. Gym.**

**Period 5: Lunch.**

**Period 6: French. Bonlise, Amanda. Room C144**

**Period 7: History. Channing, Arlene. Room A144**

**Period 8: Intro to Advanced Technology. Castor, Blair. Room C113**

I was glad to see that James would be in my Algebra- excuse me- _Advanced_ Algebra class, my technology class, my history class, and gym- Ehmagawd! No! No! I couldn't let James see me fail in gym class while wearing those tastelessly dorky gym uniforms! Eh. Ma. Gawd! In the middle of my internal chaos, James tugged on my arm.

"Come on, Mass!"

"We're going to be late!"

"Now you notice?!"

We sprinted to the language department as fast as we could with me tripping over my Mary Janes. At the door of my classroom, I paused nervously. The Lemon Zest Luna bar I had for breakfast in the limo was swirling in my stomach. James rolled his beautiful brown eyes teasingly and opened the door and shoved me in before I could protest. I glared at him playfully through the small glass window that he returned with a small finger-wave and a smirk. I turned on the heel of my black flats and faced the classroom full of LBRs. I did a nanosecond scan of the classroom, and found three girls who would be perfect for my new clique, the Babydolls. Yes, the Babydolls. They just needed a little…help. The rest of the students were book-reading LBRs, LBRs with scientific minds blabbing about some dumb mineral composition thingy, and most of the LBRs had ugly outdated frizzy hairstyles and gross complexions. Eh. Ma. Gawd.

* * *

**So how was it? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Suggestions and reviews are welcome! And please send in some OCs! I'm running out of ideas for characters.**

**-Anastasia**


	2. The British Babydolls

Wave Hello

Chapter 2

*face palm* I am so sorry! Please forgive me for not updating in like what? A month? And for those of you who are oh-so-patiently waiting for a new chapter in I Promise, that will be the next story I update. I'm sorry for those of you who like Can't Touch This and Meet the Mini Pretties; I just don't have any inspiration right now.

- Anastasia

_**Massie's POV**_

One girl who was sitting by the door studied me as if I was an especially interesting specimen under a microscope. I smirked and gave her the once-over. Slick, shiny blonde-streaked chestnut curls held back with a pink-and-white polka-dot headband, full pink lips painted with a frosty shade of peach gloss, a delicate button-nose, electric emerald eyes, and impeccable uniform. I wrinkled my ski-jump nose at the tastelessly tacky headband and noted my approval at her vivid eyes and well-glossed lips. Like I made her on _The Sims, _she jumped out of her wooden desk and casually strolled up to me. "Hullo there, I'm Cecilia Lunes. Ceci for short." I warily shook her French-manicured hands and half-smiled.

"Massie Block."

"Aren't you the American girl?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"So where do you come from?"

"Westchester, New York."

"I've always wanted to visit New York," Cecilia said, a bit wistfully.

"Where you born here?"

"Actually, no."

"Oh, really? Where are you from then?"

"I just moved here recently from Chicago."

"But your accent is so-"

"Yes, a lot of people think I'm native. My mother was British and I kinda picked up her accent when I was younger."

"Ah."

"So do you want to hang out someti-"

"Miss Lunes! Please take your seat!"

The French teacher, Mademoiselle Bonlise, peered at Cecilia and me over her brown-patterned Kate Spade square-framed glasses. Cecilia cast me an apologetic glance and scurried back to her seat.

"Your name, Mademoiselle?"

"Massie Block."

"_Oui. _Mademoiselle May-sie Block, please sit here, _merci._" She pointed at Vagabond red-polished nail at the empty desk next to Cecilia. Cecilia and I shared the grin that best friends share when they get to be partners.

"_Oui, _Mademoiselle. And it's Massie, like sassy. Not May-sie."

"_Oui, oui. _Please sit, May-sie."

Rolling my eyes, I gingerly sat down on the rickety wooden chair and drew out my phone. I waved it at Cecilia until she noticed. Nodding, she pulled out her iPhone too. Cecilia slapped a strip of neon paper on my desk with a phone number written in slanted handwriting with black ink. I quickly programmed it into my contacts and texted her ay-sap.

**Massie:** Do u want 2 come 2 my castle after school?

**Cecilia: **U live in a castle?!

**Massie: **Yep. I sent a pic.

I watched Cecilia's vivid grass green eyes widen as she peeked at the picture of my castle.

**Cecilia:** Whoa! That's majorly cool.

**Massie:** Thx. U want 2 come over?

**Cecilia:** Defos.

As Mademoiselle Bonlise was about to speak, another girl rushed in. The girl slouched against the wall, panting and gasping; her long straight auburn locks swirling around her. I watched her sky blue eyes widen as Mademoiselle shot her a piercing glare.

"Name, mademoiselle?"

"Kari- pant- ssa- pant- Bla- pant- ke…" The girl choked out between gasps.

"Come again?" Mademoiselle asked, slightly peeved.

The girl blushed and repeated her name, this time a bit slower. "G'day mates, I'm Karissa Blake." Just like me and Cecilia, (okay, Cecilia not so much) this Karissa girl had an American accent. While glancing at her seating chart, Mademoiselle addressed Karissa, "Mademoiselle Blake, please sit next to May-sie." Annoyed, I glared at Mademoiselle. Karissa looked panicked and wildly looked around the room for me. I raised my hand and waved. "Hey Karissa. I'm _Massie._" I directed another frosty glare at Mademoiselle while introducing myself. Karissa nodded gratefully and dropped in her seat. I studied this other girl. With Aussie auburn hair and ice blue eyes, Karissa looked an awful lot like Dylan, except for the eyes. Her plump pink lips were coated with a fresh layer of glimmery red gloss. Giant gold hoops dangled from her earlobes and a sapphire-and-diamond necklace to match her eyes glistened on her chest. Rhinestone bobby pins held back her wildly messy auburn locks.

Now that I think of it, Cecilia was really very similar to Kristen. They were both tall, blonde, and had green eyes. Although Kristen's irises were always more of an aqua color. Karissa turned to me.

"Sorry, my car was a cactus and I was up late because I was chatting with a cobber back home; and my oldies were being knockers because I yabber too much. London to a brick, that whoever invented this bloody stupid time difference is annoying. Waking up early isn't exactly my bowl of rice."

_Her car was a cactus?_ Basically I only understood two out of the 54 words that just spewed out of her glossy mouth. Go ahead, count the words. I'll wait. When she had introduced herself, I assumed that she was American. You have no idea how wrong I was. _Her oldies were being knockers? What?!_

"Um, Karissa- where are you from?"

"Why would you ask that, lolly?"

"Well, your accent isn't exactly British."

"Oh, goodo."

"_What?!"_

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm outback fresh."

"_What?!"_

"Sorry, cobber, I'm sorry for confusing you; I'm an Aussie with an accent."

"Yes, I do believe I noticed."

"Well, the Aussie lingo tends to come a bit stronger when I'm meeting new mates."

"I see."

"Hm… How about yourself, cobber?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Massie, your accent isn't exactly a normality here."

"Karissa! You just said an entire sentence I understood!"

"London to a brick, that won't happen again!"

"If you really must know, I'm from Westchester, New York."

"Oh, a New Yorker huh? Been to the States myself before. New York was ripper."

"Oh, that's nice. So what part of Australia do you come from, Karissa?"

"I come from Sydney, just a little bit off the coastline. The views were bonza!"

"My cobber once dared me to sneak into a store after it closed, and the boys in blue almost got us! But they said she'll be apples."

"Erm..."

"Well, it takes some time for new mates to nut out my lingo."

"Yes, it definitely will."

I reach into my deep red leather purse and text Cecilia again.

**Massie: **Thinking of starting a clique to dominate KISS… interested?

**Cecilia: **You bet!

**Massie: **Let's grab a private table at lunch.

**Cecilia:** Should we include Karissa?

**Massie: **Her Aussie lingo is a bit strong…

**Cecilia: **I like her, though. Lots of spunk.

**Massie: **Touché. New kids stick together.

**Cecilia:** Sticking to you like spandex on a fat person!

**Massie:** Ceci, you're gross!

**Cecilia: **You know you love me.

**Massie: **So you think.

I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles at Cecilia's spandex joke. I pictured Walter Myer; a fat kid at BOCD who couldn't do anything athletic for a billion dollars; in shiny gold spandex short-shorts sprinting._ Ewwwwwwww! _I scribbled on a royal purple sticky-note and tossed it onto Karissa's desk. I watched her sky blue irises widen and a devilish grin cross her face. My iPhone buzzed with a text.

**Unknown Caller: **Hullo, mate. Ace arvo huh?

**Massie: **Karissa.

I saved her number into my contacts and added Cecilia and Karissa as speed dials 7 and 8.

**Karissa: **New mates stick together eh?

**Massie: **Yup.

**Cecilia: **Sticking to you like spandex on a fat person!

**Karissa: **London to a brick, you sure are disgusting, Ceci.

I grinned from one earring-studded ear to the other like a Cheshire cat. I dug around in my red Balenciaga for a tube of gloss, and dabbed a bit of Glossip Girl's Vanilla Cupcake onto my mouth. Karissa giggled uncontrollably at Cecilia's spandex joke, catching Mademoiselle's attention. Shit. Her beady hawk gaze settled on me.

"Mademoiselle May-sie, please conjugate the verb, "to love".

Annoyed, I felt like going up to Mademoiselle Bonlise and bitch-slapping that smirk off of her wrinkled face.

"My name is _Massie, _like sassy. Not May-sie." I said very pointedly. Mademoiselle glared at me for a second but relented.

"Pardon me. Please proceed, Mademoiselle Block."

"J'aime."

"Tu aimes."

"Il aime."

"Nous aimons."

"Vous aimez."

"Ils aiment."

"Very good, Mademoiselle Block. _Merci._"

I roll my eyes in contempt. I learned this in French class back at OCD about a year and a half ago! She seriously didn't think I would know that? My head drops from the lack of sleep thanks to the dumb time difference, (maybe I do understand Karissa's Aussie lingo) and I doze off for what I thought was five seconds. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. I slowly peeled open one eye-shadowed lid and glared at Karissa; who had poked me with her pencil. Karissa widens her eyes and looks meaningfully at the clock. I bolt up. First period is over in two minutes. I flip open my compact to make sure my makeup is okay. Shit! My eyeliner got smeared and my mascara is dotting my eyelids. Shit! And James was meeting me for Advanced Algebra! Shit! Shit! Okay, I told myself to calm down. I turned to Cecilia.

"Can you cover for me while I run to the bathroom?"

"Why?"

I showed her the smudged black and gray makeup over my eyes. Her lime green eyes widened in horror and nodded briskly. I swung my purse over my shoulder like a wrecking ball and tore out of the room, leaving the heavy metal door banging loudly behind me. I didn't dare to look back into the window. I raced to the bathroom and washed all of the streaked makeup off, all while rummaging through my bag for my makeup bag. I relaxed after I unscrewed the cap of a black tube of mascara. Thank Gawd no one had seen me in my embarrassing après-nap state. Just as I was about to leave, the bathroom door flew open to reveal four airbrushed blondes in bright halter tops, underwear-revealing miniskirts, and stilettos in ugly shades of neon. Ehma-ew! They dressed exactly like the tastelessly tacky LBR wannabes back at BOCD when eight grade started. One girl with bleached teeth and a blue-highlighted blonde blowout who was taller than the rest of the losers marched out to challenge me.

"Haven't seen you around here before, darling," she drawled in her ah-bviously fake Southern accent.

"I'm Massie Block."

"Charmed. Aren't you the new American loser?"

"Yes." My blood boiled at the word 'loser', and I fought the urge to bitch-slap the overly spray-tanned girl to the moon.

"Well, loser, I rule this school, and you better worship me if you don't want me to destroy you." Okay, enough was enough! I stepped forward menacingly, causing some of the girls to shrink back against the wall.

"Bitch, the only person I worship is myself. You are nothing but a pathetic tacky tasteless loser who has absolutely no fashion sense. You expect me to worship a bitchy loser? Good luck with that. You're the one who should me kissing my butt, and if you're not, you will be. I don't have time to deal with pathetic loser wannabe bitches like you. Ta-ta!" I spat before flouncing back out with a mocking finger-wave. The tall perma-tanned blonde looked shocked for a second, but then her dull blue eyes narrowed dangerously. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? I don't give a shit about that bitch.

After all, there were plenty of fish in the sea. I would have to keep my eyes peeled for any girls who might be suitable for the British Babydolls. Watch out, KISS. The alpha is coming.

* * *

**How was it? I hope that I was okay...**

**Please review! Tell me which POVs you want to read for I Promise!**

**-**Anastasia


	3. Meet the Sexy Backs

Wave Hello

Chapter 3

I am terrible sorry. But I pinky-swear to start updating more. God, I haven't up dated in so long. Anyway, now that summer's around the corner, I'll be able to write more!

-A

_**Massie's POV**_

Me, Karissa, and Ceci linked arms as we sashayed through the crowded halls, our purses swaying in unison, our heels clicking to a chorus. The bitchy Lohan-tanned blondes I had encountered in the bathroom were holding up the line at the front door, gossiping and chattering.

"Uch, who are those fashion senseless losers?" Ceci sneered, her glossed upper lip curled in disgust.

"They look like they just walked offa "What Not to Wear, Ever" manual." Karissa snorted.

"Those were the loser bitches who tried to insult me in the loo."

"They're not just any bitchy girls, they're the Sexy Backs."

All three of us whip-turned to see a LBR with frizzy blonde curls and soft

coffee eyes, holding a stack of books. Wire-rimmed glasses were perched on her pale freckle-covered button nose, and she had to perpetually push them up as they slid down. I couldn't help thinking that with a little mascara, some blush, a dab of sheer lip gloss, a smudge of eyeliner, and a bit concealer, this mystery girl would be a perfect addition to my new clique, the British Babydolls.

"Um, who are you?"

"Delancey Jacksons."

"So those group of stupid air-headed overly-orange trashy bitches call themselves the "Sexy Backs?!" Ceci piped up, a look of utter revulsion plastered on her pretty face.

"London to a brick, that is definitely the stupidest name ever." Karissa added.

Delancey shrugged. "So why are they so "important? I asked, air-quoting "important".

"Well, they're the most popular clique around here at KISS. Trust me, you don't want them for an enemy."

"Ehmagawd, are you for reals? Those idiotic good-for-nothings are the most popular? Ehma-are you kidding me! We're so going to make them OUT. I was the alpha, the uncontested ruler of my exclusive New Yorkprivate school, where the losers dressed better than those brainless boneheads. They don't follow the uniform code either."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Mass; but anyone would have better fashion taste than them." Ceci smugly joked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and lightly slapped her on the arm. "Oh, shut up Ceci."

Karissa let out a lort (laugh-snort) and pointed at the doors. The so-called ringleader of their sorry little band of fake losers had tripped over her ugly spray-paint colored stilettos and face-planted on the gleaming wood.

"I feel bad for the floor; I mean, it must be disgusting to be so close to someone so ugly." I quipped; making my voice loud enough to carry across the hall.

Ceci burst into a fit of laughter while Karissa laughed so hard that no sound came out, leaving her clapping like a retarded seal. I smugly smirked and glanced around; only to a shocking sight. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE; was stunned into silence. They were all just gaping at me like goldfish in a toilet bowl; shocked. I creased my brow in confusion. My insult couldn't have stunned an entire hallway full of people into silence. At OCD, if I had insulted some rival wannabe, everyone would have be clapping and cheering and swarming me like I was Beyonce on my sold-out tour. But the only people who were reacting normally were Ceci and Karissa. Strange. Two blondes, one with orangutan orange highlights and another with hot pink streaks; dropped their cheap canvas totes onto the wooden floor and rushed to help their fallen leader. Once she regained her footing, the bitchy leader whip-turned with narrowed eyes. She stomped her way over here, her heels punctuating the floor. It sounded like gunshots. I noticed how people seemed to shrink away from the blonde entourage. LBRs seemed to melt into the gunmetal grey lockers; and the nerdy losers scurried out of their warpaths like frightened mice seeking shelter.

Where they really that intimidating? Delancey made what sounded like a whimper and moved to hide behind me. Ceci clammed up and poked Karissa in the ribs, causing Karissa to immediately shut up. It was completely silent. You could hear a pin drop, the merest whisper of wind, a butterfly's wing beat. It was that quiet. For a moment, everybody else's scared and timid and overall loser-like cowardice made me scared too. It made me want to drop to the floor in fetal position and beg for mercy from the alpha. Then I snapped out of it. Seriously? I was Massie Block. That alone should've scared the blonde bitches sightless. Guess I'd have to show them.

I narrowed my fierce amber eyes and stepped forward to meet the humiliated leader.

"Back for more?"

It was hilarious, watching the fury and shock finally registering on the ringleader's face. She was beaten, and she knew it.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you can just march into MY school and take over as leader?"

"Well, as far as I see, I already did."

Audible gasps arose, not only from the audience we had, but from the blonde foursome. Ceci and Karissa smirked and snickered. I saw the blonde leader's jaw clench, and her eye twitch, and her hands clench. She meant to menacingly approach me, but it didn't faze me at all. She took a menacing step forward, daring me with her eyes to step up. It was either fight or flight. But anyone who knew Massie Elizabeth Block knew that I never backed down from a fight.

"You did not just go there."

"You bet I did."

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it."

The girl's mouth hung open as if she was about to say something, then left it hanging; seeing that she had run out of seemingly clever retorts. I reached over and pushed her jaw closed.

"That's right. Run out of things to say? I'm surprised you were able to think of anything to come out of your stupid mouth anyways."

"You-"

"Just humiliated you and took over? I think so."

Shocked and angry silence.

Seething, the blonde aimed one final desperate glare at me before storming away with her blonde quartet in tow. I smirked as I watched them run away. That's right. Run, run, as fast as you can. Massie Block has finally arrived.

I strutted into the café with Ceci, Karissa, and Delancey (I guess she just became a tail) trailing behind me. I threw open the café doors and allowed them to bang shut behind me. I led my girls to the best and most central table. A slow trickle of shocked survivors streamed into the café. Whispers permeated the air, and once again; they were about me. That's right, KISS. You better watch your backs from now on.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**Which story should I update next?**

**-A**


	4. From Doormat to Dreamgirl

Wave Hello

Chapter 4: From Doormat to Dreamgirl

If you all feel like coming after me with torches and pitchforks, I totally get it. Mainly because I haven't updated ANYTHING in FOREVER. Hehe, oops. I hope this chapter is at least halfway decent and yeah...the next chapter is where Delancey gets a complete makeover!

-A

_**Massie's POV**_

Whispers floated into the air and surrounded me, warming my skin like a cashmere shrug. A familiar tickling and vibrating sensation buzzed at my feet. My inner alpha meter had reached its max. Finally, something was familiar. Delancey sat down across from me, and immediately began briefing me about the social hierarchy at KISS. Ceci and Karissa immediately slipped their iPhones from their bags and texted me.

**Cecilia: **Mass, what is she doing here?

**Karissa: **Isn't she a local loser?

**Massie: **I know, but she kinda just started following us. Besides, she'd look really pretty if we gave her a makeover.

**Cecilia: **I guess...

**Karissa: **Ace! I'm bloody bonza with the whole makeover thing. I used to help my mates back home with their stuff.

**Massie: **How ah-dorable would she be with kitten heels and a mini?

**Cecilia: **Too cute! Ehmagawd, and some hair extensions, she'd look fabulous.

**Karissa: **Ah-greed! It'll be ripper!

I slid my phone bag into my brick-red Birkin and tuned back to Delancey's debriefing. She was in the middle of talking about the Sexy Backs, _again._ Oh well, I guess it's good to know a ton of info about your enemies, even after they're defeated.

"So the blonde over there is Alerie Lancaster, and the other blonde is Kathleen Brist, and the other two blondes are twins, Leah and Whitney Cadence, and-"

"Delancey, I have no idea which blonde you are talking about- because in case you haven't noticed, THEY'RE ALL BLONDE." I interrupted her little speech.

Delancey blushed and face-palmed herself. "Whoops, I guess I forgot you're all new to KISS. Alerie Lancaster is the leader, the alpha-bitch you were facing off with. You see her over by the fro-yo machine? The blonde with the blue streaks." She pointed behind me, and me, Ceci, and Karissa all whip-turned to where Delancey was pointing in complete synchronization. The bitch-leader- excuse me- Alerie Lancaster, was angrily waving her spoon in the air while holding a cardboard/paper cup/bowl of frozen yogurt. The girls with the ugly burnt sienna highlights and neon pink hair were identical, so I guessed they were Leah and Whitney Cadence. They were animatedly arguing with Alerie while another blonde with puke green streaks was busy dumping toppings on her yogurt. My mustache-free upper lip immediately curled up into a sneer. "Ew- fattening much?" I remarked. Ceci, Karissa, and Delancey nodded in agreement. Delancey. That was another problem.

I ignored the frenzied quarreling of the Sexy Backs and averted my attention to Delancey. I studied her face, noting her coloring and bone structure. I was already mentally compiling a huge list of clothes and makeup products for Delancey. Next to me, Ceci and Karissa were studying Delancey with the same unwavering intensity. I discreetly half-smiled. These girls catch on pretty fast, they were almost exactly like the PC. The PC. I quickly pulled out my phone and found five new texts waiting for me from the PC. Those would wait another two minutes. Delancey finally noticed we were staring at her, and said, "What? Why are you all staring at me?" Her question hung in the air, unanswered. Finally, I leaned over. "Delancey, do you want to join my clique, the British Babydolls?"

Her soft brown eyes immediately widened and brightened.

"Yes!"

"Then, come with us after school."

"Why?"

I held up my hand. "No questions. If you want to be part of the clique, then think of this as your initiation ritual."

"Initiation ritual." She repeated slowly. I sipped my foamy Starbucks latte, inhaling the familiar smell of latte steam- allowing the former LBR some time to let the 411 sink in.

"Deal."

I smirked and shared a knowing glance with Ceci and Karissa. This ex-LBR wouldn't dream of rejecting my offer.

"Now, what's your phone number?"

"Oh, that's 020-263-3578."

"Kay, now text me. Girls, did you all get her number?"

Ceci nodded as she programmed Delancey's number into her iPhone. Karissa flashed a thumbs up, indicating that she had already finished.

**Unknown Caller: **Hullo Mass

**Massie: **Congratulations, Delancey. You are almost a British Babydoll.

Massie highlighted Delancey's number and saved it into her contacts.

**Delancey: **:)

I was about to toss my phone back into my purse when I remembered the Pretty Committee's messages.

**Alicia: **Who's in the background of the pic?

**Kristen: **Totally HART.

**Dylan: **Is he yours?

**Claire: **He looks like Cam and Derrick combined.

I was confused for a second, but then I scrolled back up to the selfie of my uniform I sent them. When I peered at the screen, I noticed a very cute, very specific black-haired brown-eyed boy photobombing my selfie. James. Did he think that I was being conceited and fashion obsessed by taking that selfie? Ehmagawd, what if he did?! I began to panic, but then texted the Pretty Committee back.

**Massie: **Leesh, that's James Pierre, my new tour guide and crush!

**Alicia: **Ehmagawd, he's so cute!

**Kristen: **I'm pretty sure I saw him on an Abercrombie bag.

**Massie: **Lol, Gawd Kris, you think every hawt guy is on an Abercrombie bag!

**Dylan: **Are you two together?

**Massie: **No, but I might be able to change that...;)

**Alicia: **Ooohhh, foxy!

**Claire: **He has Cam's dark hair and Derrick's brown eyes.

**Massie: **Ikr! But Derrick is so totally D2M.

**Kristen: **Ugh, new history project.

**Dylan: **Sucks to be you, Kris!

**Massie: **Lol. Girls, I've gotta go! ILYSM!

**Alicia: **FaceTime later!

**Massie: **I'll try!

**Kristen: **Text you later!

**Massie: **GL with your project, Kris!

**Dylan: **I'll call you later!

**Massie: **Bye!

**Claire: **Have fun in London!

**Massie: **Thanks! I'll take some good pics for you.

I finally finished answering the PC's messages. Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling that our break was over. I opened a screen shot of my class schedule on my phone. Now, it was 2nd period. Holy shit. I had _ADVANCED ALGEBRA NEXT. _ Ehmagawd! What if James sees me fail and thinks I'm stupid?! Or what if they ask me a super easy question and I get it right and he thinks I'm a nerdy LBR?! Eh. Ma. Gaaaaawwwwwdddddd! I considered running into the kitchen and asking for a brown paper bag to breathe in- but come awn- that's so cliche. Instead, I panicked internally and mentally tried to review everything I've learned in math, and came up with nothing- NOTHING- but a bunch of uselessly basic math facts. My phone vibrated, and I jerked it out of the outside pocket of my deep red leather bag with a frustrated yank. It was James. I sensed a human presence behind me, but I just assumed it was either Karissa or Ceci. But then I smelled Ceci's flowery sweet D&G Light Blue perfume, mixed with Karissa's fruity and flowery fragrance of Juicy's Couture La La, mingling with Delancey's cheap drugstore quality lavender-puke scented mist. This girl could be a regulation hottie with a few fashion and beauty tips from moi and the BBs (British Babydolls, NAWT Briarwood Boys).

**James: **Behind you.

I gasped and whipped around. It was James, reeking; in a good way; of Armani's marine-based Acqua di Gio. A beaming grin involuntarily stretched across my lips, a sweet and flirty smile. James held out his arm.

"May I have the honor of escorting Mademoiselle Fraulein Block to Mr. Gentile's advanced Algebra class this fine morning?"

Such a gentleman! I giggled and stood lacing my arm through his.

"My pleasure, Monsieur Pierre."

"Shall we go?"

"Let's."

Ceci and Karissa furrowed their waxed brows while Delancey crinkled her furry fuzzy desperately-in-need-of-a-wax brows.

"Mass, you got into advanced Algebra?" Ceci piped up.

"Look who's a smart bickie!"

"Wow."

"Erm, Karissa? What exactly is a bickie?"

"A bickie is what you Americans and Englishmen call a cookie or a biscuit."

"Oh."

I offered them a finger-wave which they returned, and flounced out the door on James's arm. Strolling down the hallway arm in arm, I could almost imagine him asking me out. Or was he just being nice? When we arrived at Mr. Gentile's classroom, he braked before jerking the heavy metal door open. "Massie, I wanted to ask yo-" He was cut off when a short, dark-skinned man only a few centimeters taller than me flounced into the room with a flourish. He had warm cocoa eyes and a stylishly stubbly face with a heart-patterned coffee mug in his left hand; and a gold Rolex on his right wrist. Math, aka the end of the world; was about to begin.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but now I'll update more and more. I also need and OC submission for James's ex-girlfriend in Wave Hello so please fill out this form:**

Full name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Description: basically what she looks like

Style: (link if necessary)

Favorite brands:

Scent/perfume:

Popularity rating: from 1 to 10, 1 bwing total LBR and 10 being popularity goddess

Trademark quote (ex: Point!):

Other facts:

**Good luck!**


End file.
